Spy's Labyrinth
by mockingjay2012
Summary: Oscar had always been different, even when he was young, and fantasy had always inspired his drawings and imagination. The only way of escaping his abusive uncle was to embrace the creatures that surrounded him... Rated T for viollence in later chapters.( Not sure if i should contiue or not, leave a comment and tell me :)
1. Chapter 1

**Oscar had always been different, even when he was young, and fantasy had always inspired his drawings and imagination. The only way of escaping his abusive uncle was to embrace the creatures that surrounded him...**

* * *

The small toddler jumped from his bed and landed lightly on his cold feet. His dreams were not like other toddlers. Normal dreams were of flying, fighting as a superhero or meeting ones true love, but not his. His were full of enchanted creatures, twisted trees and daemons. But there was one creature in particular that kept appearing in his dreams and speaking of great lands and gardens of shadows. His dreams were more real than, he felt the cold draft that drifted through his window when the creature sat with him. The creature had goat horns on its head, a human like body, enlongated fingers and a very kind face. The creature called itself Custodio. But this night, it wasn't Custodio who came to him, but a small daemon. It was as black as night, had spikes covering its head that had very sharp teeth and it didn't look at all friendly. Oscar looked back at the bed where he had seen the creature and saw a small cloth. He reach across and picked it up, admiring how soft it was. Around the edge was a gold line that sparkled under the moonlight and he flattened it out on his floor. In the centre however was a small stone. He nudged it with his finger and when he saw it was harmless, picked it up. There was a length of rop attached to the top of it and he slipped it over his head. It seemed to glow as it rested against his chest and he fondelled it curiously.  
'Its nice, isn't it' came a voice and he looked around to see the small creature standing on his bed.  
'Don't be afraid, little one, i won't hurt you' he said in a kind tone dropping down beside him. Oscar sat against the bed and found he wasn't so scared of the small creature.  
'Sorry but, who are you?' he asked curiously and the creature smiled.  
'I am Deimos' he said bowing greatly and oscar smirked.  
'I'm oscar' he said and the small creature shook his hand.  
'Its a pleasure to finally meet you oscar, i've heard about you in my world' he said and oscar smiled.  
'Who told you about me?' he asked and it was Deimos's time to smile.  
'Custodio, he speaks greatly of you' deimos said and oscar smirked.  
'Where is Custodio?' he asked frowning.  
'He had special order buisness to attend to, thats why i'm here' Deimos said sitting down beside him.  
'What does this do?' oscar asked lifting the small stone off his chest and showing Deimos.  
'That enables you to see us, but others will not' he explained.  
'So you could follow me and no-one would know?' he asked and Deimos nodded.  
'Thats why we're here' he said and in a blur he was gone. Oscar looked around his room but there was no trace of Deimos. He pulled himself back onto his bed and pulled his covers around him, holding the stone close.

'Boy get up, you'll be late for school!' his uncle shouted grabbing his arm and yanking him out of bed. He yelped in suprise and pain and he dropped to the ground, hitting his head off the cold floor.  
'Get up, you've got 5 minutes to be out of here' he shouted pulling him up but his arm and pushing him back before leaving the room. He steadied himself against his headboard but it didn't stop the room from spinning. A firm hand held him steady and soon the room became still again. He looked up and saw Custodio standing with him, smiling.  
'Thank you' he said quietly and he nodded.  
'You ok?' he asked and he nodded. He pulled his clothes on, grabbed his bag and ran down the path, closing the door behind him.  
'Camilla will meet you there' Custudio said disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Oscar hitched his bag up higher and strolled along to school, like he didn't have a care in the world. He was good at hiding emotions.

'Camilla, what does the order do?' he asked the small fairy sitting on his shoulder. She was a bright red with autum leaves as wings.  
'Even i don't know' she laughed. She was the same age as him which made it easier to talk with her. He dropped his bag down beside the bench and sat down, brining out his small leather sketch book. Inside was his drawings of the creatures that visited him. The first page was Custodio, then it was Camilla and after that was mostly sketches of their features and other smaller creatures he had seen. He started sketching deimos and soon the bell went, signalling first period.

'Good morning class' Mrs king called and the five year olds stopped talking at once.  
'Good morning Mrs king' they all sang and she smiled.  
'This is Mr london, he's going to be working with us for some time so i would like you to help him feel welcome' she said to the class, signalling to a man beside her. The class looked at him and chirped a long 'Hello Mr london' but there was one child that caught his eye. He was sitting at his desk near the side, looking out the window resting his head on his hand and gazing out it, talking quietley to someone.  
'Oscar, pay attention' Mrs king snapped and oscar shot round and mumbled a quick 'sorry mrs king' and slumped back in his chair, giving a quick smile to a part of his desk. That was him.

Their lesson was art and it was expression arts today. They all grabbed their pencils and paper and started drawing their own drawings, expressing themselves. Frank walked around, looking at some of the drawings and finall made it round to oscar. His drawing was full of Fauns, daemons and other kind and feindish looking creatures. All of them were neatly designed and very detailed.  
'Oscar, could i talk to you in private for a minute?' frank asked and oscar nodded before placing his arm out for a second then lifting it and following him. They went to the store cupboard and before he could ask questions they were plummeting down.

He was sure when they stopped he had left his stomach twenty stories before. His school clothes had been replaced with black spy gear and his hair had been gelled back. Camilla straightened her leafy dress and flew around the room they had entered. There was computers at one end and a very stern looking man.  
'Is that the boy?' he asked crossing his arms.  
'Defenite' frank answered guiding him over. Camilla flew around the mans head, pulling faces and making rude noises and oscar sniggered.  
'Whats funny boy?' he snapped and oscar flinched away from him. Camilla grabbed her small pin of a sword and jabbed it into the mans nose.  
'OW' he yelled, his hands flying up to his face and oscar laughed.  
'What?' franka asked confused and the man glared at oscar.  
'It wasn't me' he defended still smiling.  
'Then who was it?' he growled moving his hands and oscar saw it was bright red.  
'It was camilla' he said crossing his arms.  
'Who?' frank asked gently smiling.  
'Camilla, my friend' he said looking at him.  
'Told you it was him' Frank said smirking smugly at stark who growled in furstration rubbing his nose.  
'Oscar, could you come with me and talk to someone?' frank asked and oscar nodded. Camilla took one last look at stark and followed oscar. They walked into a small room with a glass wall on one side that showed a room with a chair in the middle. To frank he saw nothing, but oscar saw the person perfectly. He was about the same age but skinnier than oscar with frosty blue hair and flaming gold eyes. He had icy blue skin and was wearing a white shirt and black jeans with no shoes. He was pacing the small room clearly aggitated and felt the presence of them and turned. Camilla shrunk under his gaze but oscar suddenly felt the sadness coming from him and smiled reassuringly. The person smiled back and leaned against the wall.  
'Can you see them?' frank asked and oscar nodded.  
'Do you want to talk to him?' he asked and oscar nodded again with Camilla sighing. Frank walked with him and opened the door. He saw the boy stand up and oscar slowly walked in shutting the door behind him. Camilla flew over and the boy smiled, putting his hand out and she landed lightly on it. Oscar sat down with his legs crossed and the boy coppied him. Camilla sat on oscars shoulder and the boy smirked.  
'Whats your name?' Oscar asked.  
'Inna' he answered, his voice icy and distant.  
'Nice to meet you, i'm oscar' he said putting his hand out. Inna shook it happily and they dropped their hands.  
'What about me?' Camilla asked flying into oscar face.  
'Oh, and this is Camilla' he said and she flew over to his face.  
'Nice to meet you' inna said smiling.  
'So, why don't you let Mr london see you?' oscar asked and Inna shrugged.  
'They couldn't see me, so i thought i would just leave it at that. But then they caught me and...thats why i ended up here' he said shrugging.  
'Do you want them to see you?' he asked and Inna thought about it.  
'They'd probably think i was a freak' he said quietly.  
'Why would they think that?' he asked and Inna looked up at him, his gold eyes dull and full of sadness.  
'Because i am a freak' he whispered and oscar frowned.  
'But your not a freak, whats freaky about you?' he asked clearly confused as to why this boy saw himself as a freak.  
'Thats what my dad told me when i turned into this' he said quietley.  
'What'd you mean turn into, weren't you born like that?' he asked and Inna shook his head.  
'I was bitten, then i turned into this' he said putting his hands out in dispair.  
'What bit you?' oscar asked feeling very sorry for the boy.  
'He looked like me, but he was older' he said looking up at him.  
'Where'd he bite you?' he asked and Inna turned his hand over. Below his thumb was a spiked spiral that looked very close to a scar. It travelled up his thumb and wrapped round it.  
'What do the spikes mean?' he asked and Inna sighed.  
'They mean cursed life' he said looking down and balling his hand into a fist.  
'What does cursed mean?' oscar asked.  
'It means i'm a freak and nothing more' Inna snapped before pushing himself up and walking to the other end of the room. Oscar sighed and stood up and was about to walk over to him when Camilla stopped him.  
'Let him calm down first' she said sitting on his shoulder. Oscar nodded and leaned against the wall, watching Camilla fly around and doing tricks in the air.

Frank watched oscar talk with the invisible creature and wondered if he done this often. He realised that oscar kept talking to someone in the room, having a normal conversation but he would never talk to someone in his class. When oscar sat down against the wall he noticed he seemed to be looking sad.

'Inna?' oscar asked and he turned to him.  
'Sorry' Inna replied quietley looking down.  
'I don't blame you, every one calls me a freak, but i ignore them, they don't understand you see' he explained as Inna came to sit with him. They sat there in silence before Inna glowed a brilliant blue then stopped.  
'What'd you do?' he asked and Inna gave him a mischeivous smile.  
'Tell frank to come in' he whispered and oscar got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked over to frank who came out.  
'Everything alright?' he asked and oscar nodded.  
'Theres someone who you should see' he said unable to stop the smile creeping along his face. Frank followed him into the room and Inna stood up, shocking frank. Oscar, Inna and Camilla burst out laughing and Camilla flew up to his face, making him jump back.  
'I don't bite' she said innocently and they all started laughing again.  
'Frank, whats going on?' The man called walking over to the door.  
'Nothing, stark' he spluttered starting to smile.  
'Then why are you laugh-AHHHHH' he shouted jumping back and the three of them were rolling around the floor, dieing with laughter.

'He does exist' Oscar explained to a confused stark.  
'Then how come we didn't see him before?' he asked crossing his arms.  
'Cause he can chose wether he wants you to see him or not' oscar said and Inna smiled, watching Camilla fly around the room.  
'So, how many are like you?' Stark asked Inna who shrugged.  
'Don't know' he said.  
'What do you mean you don't know' he snapped and Inna faced him.  
'I don't know' he said slowly and stark sighed in furstration.  
'So how is it that you can see them all the time?' frank asked oscar who shrugged.  
'I just can' he smirked as Inna tried to catch Camilla. She flew into starks face by accident and made his sneeze violently. Oscar sniggered but quickly covered it up with coughing. Ever since then Oscar and Inna have been inseperable.

* * *

**10 years later**

'Frank, you didn't tell me who my new team mates were' rose whispered into her communicater.  
'I know, i want to see if you can spot them' he said signing off. Rose sighed and looked around the play ground. There was a tall boy with a furry hat and matching cloak on talking slang with his mates, A girl who was wearing all the latest jewellery pieces with a athletic looking boy beside her. She thought that might be them, they reminded her of blane and daisy. She still looked around and saw a tanned girl with her medals hanging on her arms talking with another girl with long blonde hair. But then the two boys came. One was tall with icy blue hair and dazzling gold eyes while the other had tawny blonde hair with sparkling green eyes. THe blue haired boy chased the blonde haired boy as they flung their bags down.  
'I'll get you for that!' the blue haired boy yelled.  
'Have to catch me first' the blonde replied over his shoulder running faster. The blonde boy jumped beside the tree, caught the first brnach and swung himself up.  
'Oi, scaredy cat, get down here!' the other boy shouted standing underneath him.  
'I think i'll stay up here for a while' the blinde replied leaning against the trunk. The blue haired one jumped at the branch, grabbed the boy's leg and pulled him down. They landed on top of one an other and started play fighting. They couldn't possibly be spies. The bell sounded and the two boys helped each other up. They grabbed their bags then raced each other inside. Rose smirked then grabbed her bag and followed the others.

'Good morning class' Mr flatley droned and they replied with grunts and sighs.  
'Yes well, all very cheerful today then i see' he said cheerily. He pulled out his register and cleared his throat.  
'Davina berry'  
'Yeah'  
'Donavan butler'  
'Yeah'  
'Inna cole' the blue haired boy replied.  
'Yeah'  
'Oscar cole'  
'Yeah' the blonde replied going back to his conversation with Inna. Rose looked round at them and wondered how they could be brothers.  
'Avril Franklin'  
'Here sir' she said quietly.  
'Carrie stewart'  
'Here sir' she replied cheerily going back to her medals.  
'Rose gupta'  
'Here sir' she said happily.  
'Welcome back rose' he said to her and walked round to his computer. She heard a faint buzzing noise and looked down to see her communicator. She looked around the class one last time and put her hand up.  
'Sir, i need to take this months rainfall readings' she said clearly.  
'Oh right, on you go rose' he said cheerily going back to his cpmputer, he still hand't turned it on yet. She walked out the classroom quickly then ran down the halls. Once she got there she looked around and saw it was empty. She waited a few seconds more when the door behind her opened and three figures ran through. The girl scanned her thumb and they all looked at each other.  
'Whats with the hair?' carrie asked and Inna stuck his tongue out making oscar snigger. They all piled into the elevator and rose pulled the leaver. There was the loud alarm then they shot down. Oscar remembered that feeling from the first time he went down here and when he met Inna. Their school uniform changed to a sleek spy suit and they hair was gelled back and styled. The doors opened to reveal frank waiting for them.  
'Frank?' rose said sounding shocked.  
'Good morning team' frank said cheerily, standing up and walking over to meet them. Inna couldn't help but remember his first time being down here. It had scared him at first, being with people who didn't understand him, but when oscar came, he felt stronger somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reveiwed, really hope you like this sort of thing, it sort of relates to me in a lot of ways:)**

* * *

'So whats up?' carrie asked sounding eager. Frank nodded and walked over to the computers, the four agents following.  
'This' he said clicking on a picture and they all looked at it, a bit confused. The mage was a simple stone statue of a lady holding her baby.  
'What's wrong with the statue?' rose asked raising her eyebrow.  
'There's been reports of them...moving' frank said knowing he sounded insane.  
'But statues can't move' carrie said folding her arms.  
'Actually, they can' inna said sheepishly ansd they all turned to him and oscar who were looking down, clearly knowng more than they should.  
'What'd you mean they can?' rose asked looking a bit scared as she had three stone statues of elves in her garden.  
'Well, first of all they're not statues, they're daemons who can move if they're unseen' inna explained.  
'And if they catch you, they kill you' oscar finished and that certainly scared them.  
'Well how'd do we stop them, you can't kill stone' rose said sounding very doubtful.  
'Thats what your job is, to find out how to stop them' frank said nodding and they got to it. Inna and oscar sat at the computers while rose and carrie analised fragments of stone frank had gotten from m.i.9.  
'You know they weren't always daemons' inna said as he searched through the pictures.  
'Yeah, but how'd you break a curse without breaking them' oscar said looking at a specific image.  
'She's pretty' inna said looking at his screen. On it was a girl looking about their age with long tousled hair and a slim old fashioned dress.  
'I've seen her, before she turned into one of them' oscar said shrugging.  
'Was she nice?' inna asked looking at him.  
'Very' oscar said turning to inna. They were silent for a moment before inna turned around and smiled.  
'What?' oscar asked turning and getting smacked in the face by a fairy.  
'Ow' he said lifting the small winged creature of his face and letting it sit on the palm of his hand.  
'Camilla, if you want attention then just ask' oscar said smiling at the small girl.  
'Well you boys spend a lot of time together, wouldn't want to ruin it' she said turning around and playing with her fingers.  
'Why would you think you would ruin it?' oscar asked setting her down on the desk.  
'Cause boys think girls are un cool' she said crossing her legs and sitting beside the moniter.  
'Have you been hanging around with davina?' inna asked and oscar chuckled.  
'Don't listen to the human girls, they talk a load of rubbish' oscar said smiling. Camilla laughed and looked up at the screen, watchng the pictures flick by.

'Nothing, after all that, looks like they are just plain stone' rose exclaimed to herself.  
'Is there anything in them that shows life?' carrie asked and she shook her head.  
'What about between the layers?' inna asked walking over and sitting beside them.  
'You can't get layers in rock' carrie said laying her head on his arms and playing with a pencil.  
'But they weren't alway's rock' inna said smiling and picking up the rock. He ran his finger along the top and underneath it started glowing. The skin of the rick peeled back from the line he had drawn with his finger and they saw the inside. Red and blue veins ran along the rocks surface and rose stared, unblinking.  
'What are they?' carrie asked sitting up straighter and looking at the rock curiously.  
'They suck the life of the daemons host then leave the stone of its once form to live on, bringing death everwhere it goes, searching for a purpose' inna said holding the stone carefully as if not to hurt it more.  
'What happened to this one?' carrie asked.  
'Don't know, poinson, curse, anything... cutting it won't kill it thats for sure' he said placing it down.  
'How do you know all that stuff?' rose asked.  
'Just a few books i've read' he said jumping off the table and walking over to oscar.  
'There's something not right about them' rose said as inna and oscar started talking quietly.  
'Rose, i've been thnking exactly the same thing' carrie said watching the strange pair.

'Come on oscar' inna called, sounding aggitated, running down the street.  
'I'm coming, calm down' oscar called back hitching his bag onto his back and running after him. The both ran down the streets, dodging by people and getting a few odds looks, but humans never understood. They skidded down a side street and saw the tall trees peaking out from above the top of the gates closing in the cemetery. They walked through, leaving their bags hidden in a crook of a rock and trekked through the tombstone field.  
'I knew i had seen those statues before' inna said looking around him.  
'They wouldn't be here, would they?' oscar asked looking past the tall head stones and statues.  
'There she is' inna said quietly, stopping a few paces infront of a winged statue. Oscar stopped beside him and they both gazed upon the face of Akila, creater of beauty. They both sat down infront of her and placed in hand onto the earthy soil beside them, letting her magic flow between them and her world.  
'Why have you come, young warriors' she spoke, unmoving, but her voice as soft a silk.  
'We have come to ask for your help, queen Akila' inna said bowing his head.  
'With what task should you need help?' akila asked.  
'The task of restoring those lost to the daemons' oscar said feeling the magic flow therough both of them.  
'And with what purpose would you need those taken by the dark ones?' she asked, her voice still soft but demanding.  
'We need their knowledge of the dark ones to defeat them' inna spoke. She was silent for a while but the two boys stayed, hoping for help.  
'Very well, you must take the flower of the elves and bring it to me and in return i will spare those taken by the dark ones' she spoke, falling silent once more. Inna and oscar bowed their heads then released their hands, seeing the faint glow of magic spreading down their arms and warming their heart.  
'The trade is set' inna said as they turned to leave.  
'Will they give us the flower?' oscar asked as he grabbed his bag.  
'I should hope so, some of their own have been taken' inna replied closing the gate behind them.

The pair walked back through the streets, taking as much time as they needed to think things over. They passed a garden with pristine garden beds and plant pots but there was something sinister about the peaceful stretch of life.  
'Inna, turn around, slowly' oscar whispered. They both turned slowly to find one of the gardens small angel statues sitting on the pavement behind them.  
'Be gone daemon' inna growled, but it did not move. They turned and walked, only to hear the sound of stone grazing stone. They shot around and saw the small angel looking up at them, teeth pointed and hands curled into claws.  
'Run' oscar whispered and they took off, leaving the small statue to slowly smile. They bounded over the pavement, avoiding the gardens, ridden with statues, but every turn there was one, watching them, never taking their eyes off them.  
'We can't out run them, they follow us everywhere' oscar said as they headed down a street of flats with no gardens. They turned the corner and saw one, a small statue of an elf watching them from behind a lampost, its eyes glazed over, unseeing but knowing they were there.  
'As long as we look it won't attack, they may be fast but even they are bound to rules' oscar said as they edged round it, staring at its unmoving form.  
'We can't keep hiding from statues, they'll follow us anyway' inna said through clenched teeth.  
'You got a better plan?' oscar asked as they ran out of sight of the elfish daemon.  
'Guess not' he laughed as they bounded down the empty streets.

They finally made it back to the small m.i.9 house his uncle lived in and unlocked the door with the spare key.  
'There you are!' camilla criend flying down the stairs.  
'Not our fault' inna said swatting her away.  
'We got Akila's permission to bring the ones taken by daemons back' oscar said excitedly dropping his bag.  
'Finally good news' she sighed settling on his shoulder.  
'So thats good news, but me finally getting 38 jelly beans in my mouth isn't?' inna exclaimed throwing his arms out.  
'Actually for him thats a record' oscar said turning to camilla who sniggered then started laughing, before falling off oscar's shoulder.  
'She never respects me' inna said looking down at the fairy who was still laughing.  
'Want orange juice?' oscar asked and inna nodded, before they laughed and went to the kitchen.


End file.
